Prism System
Prism System ( プリズムシステム Purizumu Shishutemu) is a new system in Nebula Aikatsu!. Description A new system created by the Nebula Academy. The idol use her cards in the Prism Cards Scanners who is a machine for inserting Prism Cards it has a mirror and a little box with an entry for the card. In the mirror is the image of the idol wearing the clothes of the cards. The items are the Prism Mike,the Prism Cards Trunk and the Prism Cards. Items *'Prism Cards': ( プリズムカード Purizumu Kado) Is transparent cards with white stripes and stripes with the color of the idol on the boards of the card,in the card is an image of the idol wearing the clothes of the coords,in the left corner of the card is the logo of the brand at the bottom is 5 stars and the bottom is writed the type of the coord. At the bottom of the image is the name of the coord in japanese. *'Prism Cards Trunk': ( プリズムカードトランク Purizumu Kado Toranku) Is a trunk who is patterned with the motifs of the brand and is the image of the idol wearing one of the coord of her brand,in the top of the trunk is the logo of the brand. *'Prism Mike': ( プリズムマイク Purizumu Maiku) Is a mike who is patterned with motifs who correspond at the brand's theme,the motifs vary on the type on the idol and were created by the top designers. Using *'Prism Cards Scanner': ( プリズムカードスキャナー Purizumu Kado Skyana) Is a machine who scan the cards with an entry for it,when the idol scan her card an image of her appear in a screen wearing the coord and progressivly accessories,tops,bottoms and shoes. The logo of the brand appear and the idol comes in a virtual world and her shoes appear in first,her outfit in second and her accessories in third when she finish the patterns of her brand appears and a nagic gate appear and she came in the Prism World. *'KiraKira Transform': ( キラキラの変換 KiraKira no henkan or toransofomu) When an idol is on stage,her clothes start glittering and as long she glitters,she take her phone and the screen take the color of the idol,an antenna appears and flash the idol. The idol's clothes start glowing in the dark and are rainbow colored,the coord completly change and is glittering more and more. At the end of the transformation the idol say: "KiraKira Transform,Complete!" (KiraKira Toransufomu,kanzen!). In the screnn of the phone is writed KiraKira Transform!. *'Prism World': ( プリズム·ワールド Purizumu Sekai) When the idol finally wears her coord,a magic gate open and the idol walks in a runway who leads her to the Prism World,this world is like a town or a city,its a world for the Prism Idols. The idol can make her debut with the Prism Stage. *'Prism Miracle': ( プリズムミラクル Purizumu Mirakuru) Its an upgraded level of Prism Jumps,the idol say: "Prism Miracle Switch On!" ( プリズムミラクルは、スイッチオン！Purizumu Mirakuru, Suitchi On! or "Prism Miracle,Let's Go!" ( プリズムミラクルは、行こう！Purizumu Mirakuru,Lettsu Go!). As far she make a jump,she get higher and higher and she reach a level who can exceed her limits. When the idol finish,she can realize a KiraKira Transform. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Nebula Aikatsu!